User blog:AoiRyugokuTSFG1/AoiRyugokuTSFG1 aka TheSonyFanGirl1 - All You Need To Know!
'Small Introduction' Hey, everyone! This is just a little blog with everything you need to know about me! I've described a couple of things in my bio on my profile, but here's a whole lot more! I'm mostly known as TheSonyFanGirl1 on several platforms but since this place is all about Yandere Simulator, I wanted to use a different name. I love Aoi Ryugoku, so that's how I came up with my AoiRyugokuTSFG1 username for the Yandere Simulator Wiki! The TSFG1 part stands for TheSonyFanGirl1. Besides TheSonyFanGirl1, Aoi Ryugoku has quickly become part of my identity as well. So yes, my name is also Aoi Ryugoku and lots of people call me Aoi now, including my friends and even...my mom. Heh! I'm a huge fan of Aoi Ryugoku, Sony, Nintendo, Microsoft, and Yandere Simulator! Some of my favorite hobbies are playing video games, and making art such as drawings! I usually make Yandere Simulator art! 'Me, Aoi Ryugoku & Yandere Simulator' So, I've given you a small introduction and now I'm gonna tell you about me and Yandere Simulator, and how this game and Aoi Ryugoku have greatly impacted me. Aoi isn't just my favorite Yandere Simulator character and my favorite Student Council member, but also one of my favorite video game characters of all time! While the game isn't finished yet and it's still in development, Yandere Simulator is still an absolute joy to play and it's one of my favorite games. Period. I'm having an absolute blast being a part of the Yandere Simulator community! This game and its characters have greatly helped me when I was feeling down or just needed to smile. Personally, I think the Yan Sim characters are some of the most unique video game characters I've seen. They all have unique looks and personalities. They always make me smile, espcially Aoi. In my free time, I enjoy drawing Aoi a lot and other Yan Sim characters as well. I'm mostly a digital artist and I've done A LOT of Aoi Ryugoku drawings. Seeing Aoi always makes me smile. Whether she's patrolling the halls or breaking up fights between Ayano and a delinquent, Aoi always puts a smile on my face. Like I said, Aoi is one of my favorite video game characters of all time and I love showing her off and promoting her in any way I can. I mostly post about Aoi on Twitter and I enjoy showing my drawings. I want Aoi Ryugoku to have a big fanbase just like Yandere Simulator itself. I want everyone to know who Aoi is and I'd say I'm doing a pretty good job at it! At first, I thought Aoi was everyone's least favorite Student Council member but the more I posted about Aoi, the more I was proved wrong and she quickly became a lot of people's favorite council member. I WANT EVERYONE TO LOVE AOI! Ha ha! Anyway, Aoi has helped me through a lot. We all have something that cheers us up and helps us when we feel down or have negative feelings and emotions. In my case, it's Aoi. I like to think of Aoi as my friend. My buddy. I've even worked together with my mom to create my very own Aoi Ryugoku plush and it turned out amazing! My Aoi plushie really helps me with my anxiety and whenever I feel down. I also have a bunch of other Yandere Simulator merchandise, like t-shirts and hoodies! What can I say? I'm a big Yandere Simulator fan and I love being part of the Yan Sim community! Joining the Yan Sim Wiki was an excellent idea and it feels like a big Yandere Simulator family! Making changes and edits might seem small, but to me it feels big and we all want everyone to be up to date with all the latest updates and all the new things to come in the future! I love being part of this community and the Yandere Simulator family! Thanks to everyone who read my blog and I hope you enjoyed reading it! :) Category:Blog posts